Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad
2 de mayo del 2016 3 de mayo del 2016 15 de mayo del 2016 15 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 16 de mayo del 2016 20 de mayo del 2016 23 de mayo del 2016 28 de mayo del 2016 30 de mayo del 2016 30 de mayo del 2016 8 de junio del 2016 29 de agosto del 2016 5 de septiembre del 2016 16 de septiembre del 2016 5 de agosto del 2017 9 de octubre del 2017 21 de mayo del 2018 |dirigido= Chris Savino |escrito= Chris Savino |historia= Chris Savino, Karla Sakas Shropshire |storyboard= Chris Savino |código= 101a |anterior= Piloto |siguiente= Recibe el Mensaje }} Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad (Left in the Dark en E.U.A, A Oscuras en España) es el primer episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie, y el número 1 en general. Sinopsis Lincoln corre hasta el sofá para ver el final de temporada de su programa favorito, pero la luz se va. Trama El episodio comienza con un comercial del show "ARGGH!". Después de los comerciales, Lincoln señala una fecha en su calendario. Está emocionado de ver el final de temporada de "ARGGH!". Le habla a los espectadores acerca de cómo sus diez hermanas luchan por el control remoto de televisión, con un flashback para probarlo. Él tiene un plan y utiliza un walkie-talkie para llamar a su mejor amigo, Clyde. Los dos deciden que lo mejor es ver el espectáculo por separado, porque Clyde se obsesiona con Lori si llega a la casa de Lincoln. Clyde le dice a Lincoln que son casi las ocho. Como el plan de Lincoln se pone en acción, las gemelas Lola y Lana salen de su cuarto diciendo "¡Caricaturas!", Lincoln trae un conjunto de fiesta de té para Lola y dos ranas para Lana. Lincoln ve a Luan a punto de bajar las escaleras. Él le dice que consiga su cámara porque las gemelas están luchando. Luan se pone feliz y Lincoln agarra a Lily y, acto seguido, le da a Lisa leche, sal, azúcar, harina y huevos para un experimento para evitar que vea la televisión. Le da a Lynn su pelota de fútbol y la llena de helio, para divertirla. Él ve a Leni y le miente diciéndole que ella tiene una araña en su pelo y un grano en la nariz. La feliz Luna aparece tocando su guitarra. Lincoln la envía a su habitación con una linterna brillante que crea un espectáculo de luz. right|200px Lori busca su teléfono. Lincoln revela que él lo tenía y se lo da, antes de que ella lo pueda recriminar por robarlo. Lily se queda dormida en los brazos de Lincoln. Corre a la planta baja y se sienta en el sofá, sólo para ver a Lucy a su lado. Lucy dice que ella quiere ver el estreno de la temporada de su programa favorito, "Vampiros de la Melancolía". Lincoln habla con Lucy convenciéndola de que utilice el televisor de papá en blanco y negro. Sin embargo, se va la luz cuando trata de conectar la televisión. Todo el mundo entra en pánico, y Lori le pregunta qué pasó. Las chicas culpan a Lincoln por el corte de luz. Luan detiene el argumento haciendo un juego de palabras. Lisa le da una galleta como un cumplido, y Luan comienza a brillar. Lori regaña a Lisa por convertir a Luan en un sujeto de prueba. Lisa explica que fusiona los ingredientes que recibió antes con una medusa para crear "Gloweos". El grupo se esconde detrás de Luan. Lori dice que ella está a cargo, y exige un recuento. Lincoln cuenta incorrectamente los once de los niños. Lucy aparece detrás de ellos, asusta a Lincoln y le informa de que se olvidó de contarla. Lincoln le pregunta si puede activar el disyuntor. Lori luego dice que ella lo va a hacer porque ella está a cargo y a continuación, pregunta dónde está. Lincoln le dice al resto que está en el sótano. Después de ver lo oscuro que el sótano es, Lori le pregunta por qué tiene que ir allí. Sus hermanos con rabia le dicen que ella está a cargo. Lori le dice a Luan que alumbre el camino. Por desgracia, el resplandor de Luan desaparece. Lori le dice a Lisa que le dé a Luan una de sus galletas, pero Lisa le dice que ella sólo hizo una como prototipo. Después de escuchar algunos quejidos, Lori se asusta y un argumento se convierte en imagen. Las gemelas empiezan a llorar, y Lincoln las calma. Afirma que protegerá a todos y llama a Clyde para obtener ayuda. Clyde rompe la puerta y corre hacia el sótano. Sin embargo, él se pone mal después de ver a Lori y sale corriendo de la casa, haciendo sonidos de robot. Lincoln utiliza el infrarrojo en la cámara de Luan para ver lo que está en el sótano. Se ve obligado a llevar a sus diez hermanas abajo con él. Una vez en el sótano, las hermanas hablan de su miedo a la oscuridad. Lori escucha ruidos y Lincoln explica que son sólo los tubos de sedimentación. Leni oye rasguños, pero es sólo Cliff rascándose en su puesto de arañazos. Lynn huele algo, y se revela a Lily con un pañal lleno. Los niños escuchan una figura cantar al nombre de Lincoln. Todos ellos se cundan del pánico y Lincoln ataca lo que parece ser un fantasma. Las luces se encienden de nuevo gracias a Lori, resultando ser que el fantasma era sólo la ropa sucia. La voz era Clyde llamando a Lincoln por el walkie-talkie. Lori dice que el primero en llegar a la televisión se queda con el control. Lincoln supera con éxito a sus hermanas llegando al sofá, pero el episodio termina de inmediato mientras se sienta, para la angustia de Lincoln. Sus hermanas suben la escalera y sienten lástima por su hermano. Lori le entrega una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y se disculpa. Luan señala que vivió el momento. Los niños ven el vídeo grabado. Lincoln dice que, si bien se perdió su espectáculo, no importa, ya que fue con todas sus hermanas. El episodio termina con Lucy señalando que Lincoln se olvidó de ella, de nuevo, para el terror de sus hermanos. Personajes Mayores * Lincoln (debut) * Lori (debut) * Leni (debut) * Luna (debut) * Luan (debut) * Lynn (debut) * Lucy (debut) * Lola (debut) * Lana (debut) * Lisa (debut) * Lily (debut) Menores * Clyde (debut) * Cazador de Espectros (debut) * Lynn Sr (debut/mencionado) Curiosidades * Este segmento hizo su debut el 11 de julio del 2015 en el San Diego Comic-Con. También fue visto de antemano en el festival de televisión del 2016. ** Después de la proyección Comic-Con, los dos últimos minutos fueron subidos a YouTube. Esta técnica dio lejos al final y actuó como un spoiler. *Dado que este es el primer segmento producido, la animación es diferente a la del resto de la serie (la misma animación como la del corto piloto), tales como la camisa de Lisa siendo un color verde oscuro en lugar de chartreuse, la apuntación del pelo de Lucy se levantó un poco, y el vestido de Leni aparece en un tono ligeramente disaturado de lo habitual. * En los créditos finales, a Brian Stepanek se lo cuenta por el Lynn Sr., a pesar de no aparecer en absoluto. Referencias Culturales * El título es una referencia tanto al idioma, y la canción del mismo nombre de Barbra Streisand. * Durante un flashback de las chicas luchando por el control remoto, el televisor muestra brevemente las apariencias de Bob Esponja y Patricio de la serie de Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja. ** En ese mismo escenario, había un canal que ofreció un concierto de rock, donde los miembros se ven vagamente similar a la banda de rock KISS. * El espectáculo "ARGGH!" es una parodia del de la vida real Ghost Hunters. * Los "gloweos" de Lisa es un juego de palabras con "glow" y "oreo". (que es una famosa galleta.) * Tanto en la versión polaca como la latinoamericana, Lori mencionó a Twitter, una famosa página de servicio de línea en redes sociales. * La carta de título hace referencia a una portada del cómic Polly and her Pals. (además que el artista del cómic se llama Cliff Sterret y curiosamente Cliff, el gato, aparece en este episodio.) Errores thumb|130px|La nariz de Lincoln mal dibujada. thumb|120px|El diente de Lincoln se ve mal posicionado. * Cuando Lincoln le muestra las ranas a Lana para ir a la fiesta de té con Lola, sus mangas están al revés. * En un marco cuando Lincoln salta al cubo de la ropa, su diente es diferente. * Cuando Lincoln ve el "fantasma" en la oscuridad, está sosteniendo la cámara. Cuando él y sus hermanas gritan, la cámara se ha ido. Es posible que fuera usada para mostrar los gritos de los hermanos Loud. * Cuando Lana grita "¡EHHH!", sus pestañas desaparecen. * Cuando Lincoln salta al sofá para agarrar el control remoto, su nariz está mal dibujada. Chistes recurrentes * Lincoln olvidando a Lucy cuando habla de sus hermanas. * Lucy asustando a sus hermanos al aparecer de repente. * Luan haciendo chistes terrible sobre la luz y la oscuridad. Vídeos The Loud House Operation Distract Nickelodeon UK Muchas hermanas, un solo TV - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD ar:تركه في الظلام de:Allein im Dunkeln en:Left in the Dark fr:Dans le noir id:Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap ru:Одни_в_темноте pt-br:Deixado no Escuro tl:Left in the Dark pl:Strachy mroku ja:Left in the Dark vi:Left in the Dark zh:留在暗里 he:לבד בחושך el:Ξεχασμένοι στο Σκοτάδι Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada